


Being A Parent In An Unexpected Way

by corncat



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time Parenting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Cedric, Parent Death, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Cedric, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corncat/pseuds/corncat
Summary: Cedric is your average new teacher, trying his best with adult life. He longs to be a parent, having kids of his own. But plans put those dreams on hold... or did it?
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First
Kudos: 7





	Being A Parent In An Unexpected Way

The door slammed open to reveal a thin grumpy man, entering his home while soaking wet from the harsh weather. He grumbled as he locked the door before removing his soak coat, leaving his work bag on the floor. "Well, welcome home, dear brother." He looks up to see a woman smirking at him, taking a picture of him. The man glared as he continued his task at hand. "I swear, Cordy, I am not in the mood right now."

"Cedric, is that any way to greet your older sister? Oh, What would mother say..."

Her brother scoffed, "probably lecture my ear off, and will you stop speaking about our parents like that. They're not dead." He shoves his shoes off and leaving them on the small rack made just for them. Cedric moves out of the small hallway and into the living room, slump down on the couch with a sigh, shoulders getting less tense. "I thought you were visiting the weekend." Cordelia hummed.

"Yes, but I wanted to leave something real quick. Though, by the looks of it, I might stay here for a bit longer." She went to sit next to her brother on the couch, both siblings sigh exhaustingly.

"Welcome to my den, dear sister. It ain't fancy, so don't complain." Cedric gave a lazy smile at Cordelia, who giggled at the man.

"I'll keep that in mind." The woman shifted to grab a nearby pillow and toses it to her brother. "I'm assuming the kids were a bit much today, huh." She stood up, straightening her dress, and made her way to the small kitchen. "I brought father's old journals, thought that might be something you need." The man groans, moving the pillow behind his neck.

"I already told you, I don't need any pity help."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, bring a big box to the living room, "it's only a suggestion." She dumps the box on her brother's lap, who yelp and bark at his sister. The woman ignored her younger brother and glances at the window, squinting her eyes to focus. "Hmm, seems to be clearing up now. Guess that's my cue to go before it gets worst again." She went to ruffle Cedric's hair, which only irritates him even more. "I'll see you this Friday for our monthly sibling bonding." She smiles as she gets ready to leave.

The man shoves the beat-up box to the side, moving to follow his sister to the front door. "You mean organizing your clients' wedding? Oh yeah, can't wait for that."

The woman swats Cedric's shoulder but still smiled. "Oh hush, you barely help." Cordelia had the door open, pulling her umbrella out, her brother bid her farewell.

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Bye, Cordy, be careful."

"Bye, Ceddy." The woman left with the door shut behind her. Cedric sighs, locking the door before moving back to the comfort of his couch. The visit was short, but it was refreshing to have someone else in his small home. After a month of being a teacher, the man was ready to faint. Teaching a bunch of Middle schoolers was harder than he expected, but he sucks it up and pushes on. Despite having the older teachers looking down on him just because of his young age, it was rather fine for the most part. He sat back on the couch for a bit, still having many things to do, but wanting to take in the quietness. Ever since he started college, he had kept to himself for the most part. Still manage to keep some high school friends in contact. But he couldn't help to feel like he was missing something in his life. He shook his head, not wanting to think of where his mind was getting at. He has his forms all sorted out. Cedric left that thought for another day and started to stretch before heading to the shower. He has some homework to grade and papers to organize once he's clean and refreshes from the long day.

It was just another Tuesday night in his home and his lonesome self.

However, the man was unaware of the great change in his simple life was yet to come.

* * *

Somewhere else, a woman in a raincoat was strolling in the harsh weather, breathing heavily. Each breath was shown in the late-September air.

She jogs block to block in a far-out neighborhood, away from the home she once loved. Miranda, the woman's name, held a black baby carrier seat close by her hip, hood completely down to protect the small human being as she kept on running. Her backpack bounces as she moves and her suitcase occasionally bumps when hitting small rocks and branches.

 _'It wasn't supposed to turn out like this, this wasn't meant to happen.'_ She shook off her tears, her focus stayed on the sidewalk, kicking up her pace. She arrived at a neighborhood community, the stone entrance sign on the side read 'Welcome to Dunwiddie.' Miranda entered the neighborhood quickly, studying the houses and it's own personalities. She wasn't one to judge one's home, but for her situation, she had no other choice. Miranda had to find a suitable home for the newborn, but she doesn't have enough time for official paper works.

Some homes had fences with signs that clearly showed the person rather not have anyone anywhere near them or their home, others had children's toys all over the yard. Miranda kept looking while the rain became hard again, her feet grew tired and soaking wet but her determination still held on.

Finally, she came across a small house, there were still some light and a faint sound of classical music was playing. Something about this home felt different than the others she had come across through her scouting. It looks modernly clean and clear, doesn't seem like the homeowner had any kids. As much as Miranda would like to speak with the owner, her time was running low. She quietly walks towards the porch, finally having the rain stop hitting her. The woman took in the moment of peace before putting the carrier seat down, having the backpack and luggage next to it. This was it, the end of the line. Miranda wanted to give her child one last kiss, but she has to keep moving. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

At first, Cedric thought it was merely the rain getting harder, but he soon realizes it was the front door getting hit. He went in search of his rob, feeling too embarrassed to show his pajamas. _'Who in their right mind be out in this weather?'_ The knocking got rapidly harder, but when he came close to the door, it stopped. He hesitantly opens the door, peeking at his yard to see no one. He frowns when he opens the door wider.

"Strange, I could have sworn I heard-" Cedric looks down with wide eyes and jaw drop, there sat a carrier in front of him. A baby carrier seat. On his porch on a rainy night. With no one in sight.

He thought it might have been a prank from the neighbors' kids, but he took the objects in his home anyway. Shutting the door behind him, not noticing a figure hiding behind a tree in his front yard.

He places the items next to the couch while the carrier sat on the coffee table. Looking back to the close baby carrier in front of him, Cedric felt uneasy. It was strange to see this here, almost as cliche as his telenovela. The young man opened the flaps to see a tiny bundle strap in the seat with a letter snug next to it. Cedric hesitantly grabbed the envelope, not wanting to disturb the sleeping infant. He opens the envelop and reads it carefully.

**_Dear new guardian(s),_ **

**_You may be wondering why you have been gifted this wonderful child on your doorsteps. I will answer some questions in this letter, but unfortunately, I don't have much time left before my unavoidable demise._ -**

That caught the man off guard, he read the sentence over again to be sure he read it right. It sounded like this person was in deep trouble to the point of leaving their child with a total stranger. Nevertheless, Cedric kept reading.

_**I will say that I did not want my newborn to be with a stranger without my full consent, but I have no say in the matter. I lost my husband to awful men, who threaten me and my child. They haven't met her and I prefer it that way.** _

His stomach dropped at that as he glances at the baby girl, sleeping peacefully. Unaware of her parents' tragic fate. Whoever they were, he hopes they found peace.

**_The men don't know of her gender and she does not have a name yet. I've already shred and burned every file and documents of her connection with me and my late husband. There are only a few photos left in the backpack, but you may wish to destroy it, if necessary. I would have done it myself, but I want to leave one thing behind. Please, if you think it just adds more to the risk, then burn it. This is my final wish and I, dare I say, trust that you will figure out the rest for my baby. Do not show these letters to anyone else. There can not be any evidence of the girl connecting with me._ **

Cedric kept his frown at the letter, this was just too bizarre to be real, but seeing how the possibility of meeting this woman would be slim. He could have been pranked and would have to call the authorities in the morning. He looks back at the sleeping infant once more, hearing her soft snore made the young man's heart melt. If this was a joke, then he was sure going to hate the person for leaving the poor child.

The man put the letter aside and started grading the forgotten homework beside him on the couch.

What an interesting Tuesday night this turns out to be.


End file.
